


The Cardinal

by jack_of_hearts



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (RPG)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_of_hearts/pseuds/jack_of_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time I've ever played a table top rpg. In order to kill some time and writer's block, I got permission from the other players to write it out as though my character were telling the story, since she's a bard.</p><p>It's hard to give a proper summery at the moment, due to not knowing the DM's overlaying plot. AKA, I'm writing blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cardinal

Whoever said treasure can't provide happiness has clearly never purchased a donkey. Within the fortnight I've owned the beast, I've come to adore him. Perhpas it was the inability to have pets aboard the ship that makes owning one so much more satisfying. Or maybe it's that he's been my only companion on this journey so far.

A word of advice: _never_ piss of an Aboleth. Within mere moments, my ship and crew were destroyed. Even now, I'm not sure how I alone survive. For two days I clung to a hunk of the destroyed vessel. We had gone too far out, explored past what was safe. I had already accepted death, for I doubted anyone would find me adrift that far out. I slipped into what I believed would be my final slumber.

I will be forever in the debt of captain Hodges, who fished me from the sea and allowed me passage while I recovered. His ship was graceously accepting of my red fur, and did not ask questions until I was ready to speak. I told them the terror of the Aboleth and the fate of my crew. Upon completion of my tale, the helmsman changed course for the nearest ground. I'm told it would be better had I been marooned for a crime, or attacked by pirates. (I did not tell them the nature of our aquatic ventures.) The Aboleth are vicious, horrible creatures older than time itself. To anger one is to become cursed. Should whispers of my survival reach below the waters, I will eb huntedmercilessly. I was told not to reveal my human face until I was well out of the ocean's sight. Aparently, that is all that could save captain Hodges' crew. Of course that's not his true name either. Unfortunately that is a name and I ship I am best forgetting. That is how to repay my debt. I was not left at a port. I was taken as close to the beach as the ship dared, then asked to swim the rest. I was gifted a plain dagger to survive with. The swim was easy, the trek to a nearby town took about a day and a half. I had stored up a few rabbit pelts and traded them for a deck of cards and a few coppers.

Lydale is full of fools willing to gamble and soon I had a purse to rebuild a life with. I bought the donkey off of an old fur trader who wanted a cart horse instead. I could have gotten a horse or pony, but I think it's the ears. I just adore his big ears. I purchased all that was needed for a trip, and set out towards the mountains. When men gamble, they tend to talk too much. There are stories of a knight who defeated the Aboleth that had haunted the rivers here. If I can learn to kill the Aboleth, I can go back to my beloved salty air.

So my destination is Grantiwood, at the base of the Alarrian Mountains. I should arrive there midday tomorrow according to the directions I was given. Leviathan, or Levi, as I've been calling him, has been the most loyal of companions. I think he's rather enchanted by the flute I bought. When I play, he tends to wander close and swish his ears back and forth. Within three days I didn't have to lead him any longer, he just follows me quietly. He's the perfect practice audience for a pirate turned bard as well.

My fire wanes dim, and I should rest for the last leg of my journey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective players, I have permission to use these characters.


End file.
